Missing
by STORY2MASTER
Summary: Marika has to make a decision, what will she chose, to save the bentenmaru but be missing for 5 years or will the crew of the bentenmaru die!
1. The Future

"Where's the captain, Kane?" asked Misa as they were carrying stuff aboard the Bentenmaru. "She went home" he replied, Misa's look on her face said 'ohh, ok' so she didn't have to say a thing.

"Ahhhhhh, I love the beach" said Marika to herself admiring the view "its a good place to think things over" added someone. Marika quickly turned around to see who said it. "who are you" she said to some girl. "My name is Yayako Sagatamo, Marika Kato". Marika gasped then said "how do you know my name and tell me exactly who you are?!" "I've seen your future and I'm here to show you", "wha-", Yayako touched Marika's forehead 'wha- what... is... this...' thought Marika, "its the future of the crew from the bentenmaru" Yayako said as she read Marika's thoughts. 'The bentenmaru are battling ships, whose' Marika thought as she is watching the future, a shot is fired at the bentenmaru, it gets the bridge, the bridge blows up then the rest of the ship blows up. Marika starts to cry, Yayako removes her hand off of marikas forehead, "you weren't on the bentenmaru when that happened" Yayako said to Marika. "Why did you show me that!?" yelled Marika, "because you can prevent that, how, come with me for five years and train with me. You will be completely different when the next war will start in six years, think about it, me, my ship and its crew will protect the bentenmaru until you make your decision, make it quick though." Yayako left straight after saying that.

The Next Day On The Bentenmaru

"arika... Marika, hey are you listening?", "hu, oh sorry misa, could you repeat what you were saying?". "Marika, you're acting strange, are you ok? Are you sick?" asked Misa. "No, I'm fine just a little tired". Kane and Misa looked at each other as Marika started to walk away to the captain's quarters. "Kane go ask Marika what the problem is" asked Misa, "wh- why do I have to ask her" replied Kane, "You and marika have a better relaionship then me and her, thats why, now go" misa said that as she pushed kane down the hall of the bentenmaru.

Kane knocked on the door to the captian's quarters, "Marika, may I come in?" asked kane polightly. "Uhh, yea, sure come on in Kane" she said with a smile on her face, "what would you lik-"...


	2. I Love You

Kane knocked on the door to the captain's quarters, "Marika, may I come in?" asked kane politely "Uhh, yeah sure come on in Kane" she said with a smile on her face, "what would you lik-" Kane cut off Marika with a kiss. Marika blushed as kane's lips slowly moved away from marika's, "..." Marika said nothing. "Marika, tell me what's wrong?" asked Kane, "Umm, well I've seen the future of the bentenmaru and its crew, th- they... all..." a while of silence. "all what" asked Kane, "died" marika said with a whisper voice.

Kane was shocked, he didn't speak for a while then marika finally broke the silence "ummm Kane are yo-, Ka-Kane" Kane picked Marika up and carried her to her bed then he through her onto the bed and got on top of her. "How come you didn't tell any of us about that" he said while undoing Marika's top, "Ka-Kane! What are you doi-" she was cut off by another kiss from Kane. Kane slowly kissed down her neck and started to undo Marika's bra. He then kissed down her chest onto her stomach then he kissed her neck again and then kissed her long and hard on the lips and started to take off the rest of Marika's clothes. Kane whispered something into Marika's ear, loud enough of only she could hear, "Marika, I love you", Marika started to cry from happiness then said "I love you too Kane". They went into the night showing each other their love.

THE NEXT MORNING

Marika woke up lying in kane's arms, Kane had already woken up,  
"morning, Marika, did you have a nice sleep?" asked Kane "yea, you?" replied Marika "of course I did, because you were next to me" said by Kane in a loving tone. Marika giggled while she blushed, " um, Kane you remember what I told you last night?"  
"yea, why"  
"well, there's something else to it"  
"really, wh-" kane was cut off by the ships alarm. Kane and marika quickly got dressed then ran to the bridge.

ON THE BRIDGE

"What's happening!?" yelled Marika "a ship touched down then started targeting the bentenmaru" said Hyakume in replie to Marika's question. The unknown ship shot at at the bentenmaru.  
"They shot at us!" yelled San-Daime while freaking out at the same time,  
"Kane, can you dodge that?" asked Marika "I think so" said kane in an unshour voice. Kane tried his best to dodge the round but it's locked on to the bridge, "I can't shake off!" yelled Kane. The round was about to hit the bridge of the bentenmaru but a laser beam came and shot it down with one hit.  
"What was that?!" yelled marika "captain, a ship coming in from the left" said Hyakume "captain, that ship is hailing us" Coorie said to marika "I'll answer it, Coorie" said Marika "Ok, Captain" replied Coorie.

"Who ar-, ah" Marika said as she gasped at who it was.  
"Marika Kato, you've had long enough to think about it, what is you decision?" said Yayako.


End file.
